There are many kinds of instruments designed to affect and correct conditions in pressurized telephone cable systems. The specific advantages of the transducer herein illustrated lie in improved sensitivy achieved through the simplicity of design, minimal mechanism, minimal inertia of moving parts, and maintenance of a constant loading force throughout the range of adjustment.